What Happens In Ada
by faberrittana-duckies
Summary: "That was the main reason that Rachel and Brittany moved to Ada, in search of a family. As a gay couple, things didn't always go their way. Including starting their own family. So they decided to move the Ada in search of a perfect child." Faberrittana family unit / brittberry / quinntana / age-play / infantilism / non-sexual /
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ!**

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long. I'm really into age-play Glee fan fictions, but I saw that there weren't where it takes me! This will probably more likely will be updated twice a week.**

**Baby Quinn and Santana, mommy Rachel and Brittany (most requested)**

**Note: Rachel and Brittany are the same height.**

**If you want anything to happen, PLEASEEE private message me. I'm open to anything!**

**Thank you so much for supporting my other story as well.**

**Enjoy. **

Rachel and Brittany were high school sweethearts and married as soon as Brittany turned eighteen, one year after being together.

Three years later the 21 year olds are in search of a new place to start their lives together after dropping out of college from winning the town's lottery, 27 million, they headed for their dream town.

They moved to an age-play community in Ada, Ohio. Populating almost six-thousand people, this little town holds the most unusual families the world has ever seen. But no matter how much hate the citizens have had, they still hold their heads up high.

The whole town revolves around non sexual age-play supplies: Diapers, amusement parks, schools, and even a foster care program where people in search of a mom or dad go there to stay.

That was the main reason that Rachel and Brittany moved to Ada, in search of a family. As a gay couple, things didn't always go their way. Including starting their own family. So they decided to move the Ada in search of a perfect child.

You're probably wondering, why age-play daughters? You see, before they got together, Rachel confessed to Brittany, who was her best friend at the time, that she was in need of a mother. Since she was raised my two dads, and her biological mother, Shelby, pretty much did not want anything to do with her.

Long story short, Brittany offered to be her mother, then a week later, they were in love.

However, two months after Brittany was her "mommy", she found that the hole in her heart didn't need to be fill by a mother, but the need of _being _a mother.

She shared her concerns with Brittany, and they were immediately searching for a way to start a family. They tried for adoption, but they were too young. And also because of their ages, they got declined by the donor agency. They were hopeless.

After two weeks of winning the lottery, Rachel came across a website for age-play communities. She found that there was a neighborhood that was 30 minutes away from Lima called Ada. She was amazed to see how big the age-play community actually was. She also noticed they had an adopting agency. She then remembered when she so badly wanted a mother to baby her.

To see that there were people like her that wanted a mommy or daddy, she wanted to be a mommy for someone. She was also pretty thankful that people actually took this lifestyle seriously. Anyways, she showed Brittany, and two months later, they were on their way to be a family in Ada, Ohio.

They were surprised that getting a five bedroom house in such a small town would be so expensive, but thankfully, money was no longer a huge priority. It was a faded cream color with pink window seats. The grass was perfectly cut. A three car garage as well. Inside the house came with a long, indoor, four foot pool with a waterfall and slide, a jungle gym with a rock climbing wall in the backyard, and a hot tub in the master bed room. To say the least, this house was built for a family.

Two weeks after they bought furniture for every room in the house, they contacted the foster home. The lady there, Miss Kay, said that all walk-ins are welcomed, so the two lovers planned on seeing her on the next day.

"C'mon baby were going to be late!" Brittany said waiting by the front door. Looking up Kay's Foster Care, she saw that It was only a ten minute walk from their house. Meeting Kay at two, Brittany saw that if they don't leave now, they might be late.

Two minutes later, Rachel came down the stairs in a white cardigan over her dark pink top, and light washed denim jeans. Matching Brittany's attire, which was high-waist striped shorts and a red blouse tucked into the shorts.

"I'm really nervous" Rachel said looking at the ground. Throughout the process, she was nothing but excited. But now, she was terrified. The thought of none of the kids liking her was a dread placed in her mind. Her and Brittany's lifelong dream of starting a family could be ruined today if no one wants to be their kids.

"Baby. They're going to love us." Brittan said taking Rachel's hand in hers. "Plus if this doesn't work out, there's hundreds of more options for us." She told her wife trying to keep the hope in her eyes.

The ten minute walk was short considering they each were lost in their own thoughts. Rachel rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

The foster home from outside looked like, well, a home. Looking up, they saw a good three stories on this house. The sounds in the air were of "children" at play, probably outside. They locked hands and deeply breathed until they see the door swing open.

"Why hello there! Rachel and Brittany? Oh please, please come in!" said the older looking lady. She was a little wider than most women but had the warmest motherly energy coming off of her. Brittany tried her very best from giving the woman a hug.

They nodded with big smiles on their faces. "Miss Kay, it's so nice to finally meet you" Rachel said while the two girls stepped into the house.

It was one of the biggest houses they've ever seen. Red walls and hardwood floors covered in baby toys. It was easily recognizable that children stayed here.

"You as well, let's give you girls a tour of the home yes?" Miss Kay said leading them further into the house.

Miss Kay showed them the kitchen, with exactly twenty-four seats at the dinner table, (Rachel counted). She showed them the humongous playroom with seven play pins, a swirly slide, and small tables you would find in a preschool building. She also showed them her and her spouse Timothy's room. The bathroom the piled high with oversized diapers and bath toys. Finally she showed them the bedrooms.

"Boys on one floor, Girls on another" she said walking in front of the married couple. The first floor they landed on was all blue, green, and red. There was an open, sunny floor with just one big room with four oversized cribs, three toddler beds, and four twin sized beds. Dinosaurs and power rangers on each wall you saw. Dressers lined up one wall and beds lined up another. A bathroom was located on the very end on the floor. It looked like a little boys paradise.

The third and final floor was full of pinks and lavenders. It was identical to the boy's floor, but just different toys and colors. Brittany counted five cribs, and six twin sized beds. She also noticed two unopened toddler beds located on the right of the very large room.

"Who are those for?" she asked pointing at the two long boxes. Rachel noticed them as well wondering what, or who they were for.

"Oh, those are for two girls that are arriving here in a few hours." Saying it like no big deal. "Now, we have a lot of business to go over. Let's make way to my office."

The three women arrive to Kay's office. It was set up like any adoption agency office they visited. They saw a bunch of pictures of adults in childish clothes scattered all across the wall and on her desk. Across from her chair behind the desk, there were to seats, so they took those.

"Now" Miss Kay said sliding on reading glasses "before ask you what type of children you wish to have, let me give a little background on the home.

Me and Tim moved to Ada as runaways when we were sixteen. Seven months later one very, very stormy night, a man that looked roughly around twenty-six came to our house and was pounding on door screaming 'I want my mommy' on the top of his lungs. We took him inside and once he calmed down, we tried asking where he came from, his name, anything. But all he would do is babble like a baby. Surprisingly, we kept him" Kay paused looking at a picture on the wall of a boy with blonde hair giving a toothy grin laying in the grass.

"Seven months later, we offered a home to anyone who needed the mommy or daddy the never had. Every few months we have adults who need compassion. Currently, we have twenty-two kids. Eleven girls and eleven boys. We have adopted seven of them, and the others? Well were they're still on the market" Kay said chuckling to herself.

"Now, you wouldn't necessarily adopt them since most of them are over the age of eighteen, but the situation would go the same way if you were to officially adopt them. Any questions before we move on?" Kay asked looking between both women sitting across from them.

"We saw on your website you have an 'age-system'. How does that work?" Brittany asked grabbing Rachel's hand when she saw it was beginning to shake.

"Ahhh yes. Well you see, when a person decides to move in with us, we create an age system for them. We ask them what they need from us when it comes to being taking cared for, and whatever they say falls into the age their needs surround.

For instance, one of the veteran family members we have of this growing family, Tina, is twenty. She necessarily didn't need a 'mommy' or a 'daddy'. She needed mom and dad. After she came out to her parents as gay at thirteen, the turned their backs on her. After kicking her out, she had no one to lean on for her whole teenage years. After switching from shelter to shelter, she arrived at our house. When we asked her what she wanted, she said she wants a mom to go shopping with, to fight with, and even get grounded by. All she wanted was a teenage dream. So, we started her out at the age of thirteen. She's now fifteen years old. It's really confusing, but it works for us." Kay said shrugging.

"Who is the youngest member in your house?" Rachel then asked.

"Rory, is twelve, but four in age-play years. That's when his parent died in a helicopter crash." Kay explained.

The room fell silent as Rachel and Brittany fell into each other's thoughts. "Were ready to begin" Rachel finally said.

"Well okay! Don't worry it's not that hard to get a child here. It's simple, really. Okay first things first. Girl or boy?" Kay then asked.

"Girls. Two" Brittany stated confidently. The night before, the couple talked about wanting two baby girls to care for instead of one.

"Okay let me show you the available girls." Kay said while pulling out a large binder that said 'girls' along the side of it. One by one they saw girl after girl:

"Here we have four hear old. Kitty she is actually twenty-seven. She is a ball of energy with a bad potty mouth. But I'm sure you can fix that right awa-"

"no." Rachel stated simply. She didn't do that well with bad mouthed kids. So Kitty was a big no-no.

"well how about Marley? Hmm lets see she is a very shy sweet girl and she is seven and has the sweetest little voice and she's only thirty-sev-"

"No she's too old." Brittany complained.

"well unfortunately girls, my youngest girls under eighteen are adopted by us." Kay said while scanning through to book one last time. Getting up to put the binder back in the bookcase, a beige file fell out of the binder and landed by Rachel's feet. She slowly opened it and it read like:

**Name: Santana Marie (last name unknown)**

**Age: Three (nineteen)**

**Race: Latina**

**Gender: Female**

**Characteristics: Tan skin, 117 pounds, 5"5. Dark brown eyes, Black hair**

**Likes: Naps, power rangers, the colors red and purple, dresses, mac n cheese, pacifiers, cuddles, singing, and toys.**

**Dislikes: Spankings, veggies, soup, being too cold or hot, waking up, swimming, boys, and seeing people sad.**

**Background: Came to Ada at age Fifteen with girlfriend, Quinn, in search of a mommy that gives cuddles and free food. Prefers to go by the age of three mainly because as soon as she turned four, her father attempted to rape her (the main reason she hates boys). Wears pull ups most of the time.**

Clipped to the file was a picture of a small Latina girl with the most beautiful smile. It was extremely breathtaking and brought her to tears. She looked over to Brittany to see her eyebrows furrowed. She handed Brittany the file waiting for her to read it. When she looked back in her laps, she was extremely surprised to see another file hidden under the one Brittany, who is crying by the way, was reading. It read like this:

**Name: Quinn Elise (last name unknown)**

**Age: One (nineteen)**

**Race: White**

**Gender: Female**

**Characteristics: pale skin, 116 pounds, 5"6. Hazel eyes, Blonde hair**

**Likes: princesses, cuddles, snow, peek a boo, the color pink and yellow, dancing, bottles, swimming, and make up.**

**Dislikes: Spankings, bed time, baby food, hurting herself, frogs, the dark, sleeping alone, long car rides, and old people.**

**Background: Came to Ada at age fifteen with girlfriend, Santana, in search anyone who will love her for her (preferably a mommy). Prefers to go by the age of one (will not share the reason). Wears mainly diapers.**

The girl on the picture had the biggest smile on her face with her hazel eyes shining from the flash of the camera. At this point, Rachel was nearly sobbing on how these two girls fit perfectly for their family. After handing Brittany Quinn's file, she immediately turned to Miss Kay, who was still finding a place to put the binder on her already stuffed bookcase.

"How about Quinn and Santana? Please, please tell me they are available." She said through her sobs.

"Ohhhh! How on earth could I forget those two? Those are our newest editions. Those unopened boxes on the girl's floor are for these two cuties. Unfortunately, I haven't met these two because they are coming later today. Their files just came over from our friends down the street. They too are a foster family. But unfortunately, they don't have enough room for two, and apparently, these two come a package deal. Real life lovers as well" Kay explained with a smile.

"We'll take them." Brittany blurted out. After seeing these two girls pictures, she could only hope they would end up being their daughters at the end of the day.

"ookkayyy slow down sweet cheeks, I know I said it would be easy. But not this easy. This is how it goes. They stay overnight here and tomorrow, we drop them off at your house and let them spend 24 hours with you. If they like it there, then they stay with you, forever. And if they don't, then well, they don't stay with you forever. I'm actually picking them up around seven thirty. If would like to see a 'glimpse' of them, you can follow my car, but not until tomorrow can you talk with them. Sound good?" Kay explained.

Both girls nodded their heads eagerly.

"Okay. Come back over here by, seven, and we'll head over there together, yes?" Kay said standing up leading them towards the door. "Oh! And you both can keep these" she said hanging them Quinn and Santana's file along with both girls pictures. She handed them another picture that wasn't in the file of Quinn and Santana hugging each other closely with cheesy smiles on their faces. Quinn has on a princess dress and while slippers grinning through a pacifier, while Santana dressed the red power ranger, but instead of the bottom being pants, it was a poofy fairly skirt.

Rachel and Brittany laughed over the pictures of how adorable the girls looked. While exiting the house. They said their thank you's to Kay and made their way back to the house.

On their way there, they see all types of things. A woman pushing a 'baby' in a stroller, and boys and girls playing tag. "this neighborhood is perfect Britt" Rachel told Brittany holding her by her waist.

"What are we going to do for the next three hours?" Brittany pouted looking at her clock seeing it was only four in the afternoon.

"I have a few ideas" Rachel said smirking. Seeing that they were only a few feet from the front of their house, Rachel pulled Brittany all the way up to the doorstep. Once inside, Rachel slammed Brittany into the door and kissed her with as much passion as possible. Brittany was making her dream come true by starting a family with her at such a young age, and she needs to repay her. Plus, with the stress of moving, they haven't had time for some lady lovin'.

"Mmmm Rach, bedroom" Brittany mumbled in the kiss. She picked Rachel up bridal style with her lips still locked to her wife's. She blindly found her way through the house. She knew she found the stairs because she hit her toe on the bottom stair, sending both her and Rachel face first with the stairs.

Through it all Rachel let out a giggle at the blushing Brittany and pulled her all the way upstairs. Once they got to the bedroom, Rachel flicked off the light, which made a light blue glow go throughout the room.

She slammed Brittany on the bed and straddled her waist "Let me show this sexy future momma how much I love her" she whispered seductively into her ear, which made her shudder.

After a good three rounds of love making, they saw that it was already six o clock. They both hopped in the shower, which created another round of love making, after getting out, they slipped on sweatpants and loose fitting shirts. Seeing as if no one is going to see them, they wanted to be comfortable.

Thirty minutes later, they were on their way to Kay's house. Rachel smiled when she noticed what Brittany did with the three pictures that Miss Kay gave them of the girls. They were hanging on the sun visor of the car. Rachel kissed Brittany softly before they started driving. "Let's go see out girls." Brittany nodded and started to back out of drive way.

After the short drive to Kay's, her and Brittany in the car just as Brittany instructed. About fifteen minutes later, they saw Kay walk out with the boy the first adopted at her side, Sam.

When she noticed the girls in the car, the slowly made her way over there while holding the little boy's hand.

"Why hello there lovely ladies! I see you're right on time. Okay here's what's going down. Me and this lovely handsome boy next to me are going to the house down the road, and you're going to follow us. Sam's going with me because he is spending the night over there with his buddy Joe. The thing is, you cannot get out of the car. We do not want to overwhelm the two little girls. So that's why you get to see them tomorrow. The only thing you can do now is pretty much watch them get in the car. Is that okay?"

Both girl nodded.

"Okay then well let's get this show of the road! C'mon Baby." She said motioning toward the baby boy next to her.

They bagged out of the driveway in Kay's car and they quickly followed her. Man, she wasn't lying when she said the house was right down the road! Thirty seconds later, they are waiting outside a house, smaller than Kay's.

They see her and Sam hop out the car. They notice Sam running to the door eager for it to open, probably because he knows the people as well. The girls inside the car are anxious to see the door open to reveal the two little girls they hope to have one day.

Finally the door swings open to reveal a middle aged woman with a little boy next to her side. He hugs Sam brotherly and makes their way into the house, the two women hug and follow their sons.

After the door closes, the girls get comfortable in the car, just playing the waiting game.

Eventually, they see Kay make her way out holding a beautiful blonde girl dangling on hip. She has a pink knitted dress on with ruby slippers. Her hair was slightly messy and has her pacifier, the same one in the picture, in her mouth. Their vision follows to Kay's left side seeing a head full of brown hair on such a stunning little girl. She's wearing a 'world's best big sister' shirt on followed by pajama pants and black boots. She too has a pacifier in her mouth.

It takes all the power in Brittany not to jump out of the car, but like Kay said, they don't want to overwhelm the girls.

"Their gorgeous Rach," Brittany said through her tears. All Rachel could do was nod because she was taken away by her emotions.

When Kay was strapping Quinn in what it seemed to be a car seat, they noticed Santana look in their direction. She stared at them for a while with no emotion on her face. After a few seconds, she offers a faint smile and wave.

Both women quickly wave back at the girl before Kay leads her to get in the car as well.

"They're perfect Britt." Rachel whispered. They started the car to head home.

Once there, they immediately got into bed, exhausted from crying. With Rachel spooning Brittany, both girls in their own thoughts.

"They're ours, Rachel?" Brittany whispered through her doubt.

"They're ours, Britt," Rachel said turning to face her lover.

Both girls smile and could not wait to have two beautiful little sleeping girls in between them one day.

**The end :) I really wanted to get this out to you before the end of weekend. What do you think of it? I would love suggestions as well! Again thank you so much for the support on Twister and this story too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayyyy. So here's Chapter two! *HAPPY COLUMBUS DAY***

**I know a lot of you had concerns regarding Santana's age. In this story, she's what you call a "late bloomer".**

**Which pretty much means she goes by a 3 year old, but she appears younger.**

**So it's like she's a baby, but her age says she's not. Make sense? I hope so :)**

**Also, with school starting to get hectic, I'm going to upload every Sunday, and possibly Wednesday. Alternating stories. So one week it will this this story, then the next will be Twister.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing as well. !**

**Oh!**

**I know a lot of you wanted Rachel as one of the babies, but considering she was the main character of Twister, I wanted an equal role playing field for everyone. So that's why she's a momma.**

**Enjoy.**

Brittany woke up alone, as usual. She knew her wife always woke up at six every morning to maintain her lovely figure, but this morning, she knew Rachel woke up for a different reason. She knew Rachel was getting ready for the two little girls that were coming over.

Rachel is what we like to call a perfectionist. She doesn't want something to go right, she makes it go right. And surprisingly, that was one of the best qualities about her. She knew the arrival and the visit of these two girls would define their whole future. With or without them.

Slipping on the sweatpants she kicked off last night, (mainly because their room was an oven at night), Brittany made her way downstairs so see her wife talking on the phone.

"Okay thank you Kay… Yes, yes two o'clock is perfect….. oh no they don't need to bring anything other than a night bag…. Okay thanks again." Rachel said hanging up. She noticed her wife walking down the stairs. She skipped over to the foot of the stairs and pulled Brittany into a burning kiss.

"Good morning, future momma." Brittany hummed into the kiss as a respond. Rachel took her hand and lead her to the living room and sat her on the couch.

"When did you get up" Brittany said through her second yawn that day while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Maybe a few hours ago? I just did some tidying up… placed the kid floaties by the pool, put together the harnesses for the rock climb outside, Oh! And I set up the rooms for them. Since Quinn's file said she hates sleeping alone…" she said in an exciting sing-song voice while pulling Brittany up the stairs. They appeared in the white walled room with cream carpet. The room could easily fit up to two king sized beds in here and there would still be more room.

Taking a better look at the walls, Brittany notices star shaped sticky notes plastered across the wall. She walked over to one to see it saying "Changing Table" and another one saying "TV" and another one saying "Bed or crib".

"Umm baby? What are these?" Brittany asked with a concerning look.

"Well looking at my clock its… 8:19. Seeing that the girls are going to be coming over in six hours, I thought we could start working on their room. So I set up these." She said gesturing around to all the sticky notes. "And can you believe that the home depot down the street opens up at six here? And everything in there is like for age-play babies! From car seats to high chairs, the place is loaded Britt! And I got the paint too! I was thinking half the room could be pink and yellow, for Quinn, and red and purple, for Santana. I know it's not really that much. I thought maybe when were done painting I could take you to the Home Depot and we could get the furniture and everything?" Rachel finished with hopeful eyes.

She squealed as Brittany nodded her head and spins her around the empty room.

"We're gonna be mommies" Rachel said smiling.

"We're gonna be mommies" Brittany confirmed while crashing their lips together.

**ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA**

After two hours of painting, they were finally done, half of the rooms were painted pink and half purple with yellow and red stars. Even though the colors are meant to be contradictory, they seem to go together extremely well. They opened the four windows in the room so the paint will dry a little faster.

The women decide to go out and do some shopping before their girls get here, so they throw on the shorts and loose fitting neon tank tops and make their way out the house.

They, I'm Rachel decides to hit up Home Depot to show Brittany all the stuff she was looking at. Once they were in, she lead her wife over to the furniture department to show her the supplies. After twenty minutes of disagreeing, hey decided on the following things:

**Two cribs (One White, One Black) *Seeing that Santana is not ready for a big girl bed JUST yet***

**A Full sized bed (For adult Santana and Quinn's intimacy) *Of course, Rachel's idea***

**A Changing Station**

**Playpens (portable and permanent)**

**Two high chairs**

**A two person stroller**

**Four Dressers**

**Two baby tricycles**

**A baby bouncer for Quinn**

**A potty training potty for Santana**

**A few carpets with flowers**

**Two rocking chairs**

**Purple bedding for Santana**

**Pink bedding for Quinn**

**A 27x40 poster of a red power ranger for Santana**

**A 27x40 poster of Cinderella for Quinn**

**DVDs of every known Disney Princess film**

**DVDs of every known Barney, Blues Clues, and Spongebob season**

**And lastly, a mini lamb blanket, and a mini horse blanket for each of the girl**

Very thankfully that money was no concern anymore, they spend to their heart's content. They ordered all their stuff, and the store said all of it should be over by the end of tomorrow.

Seeing that it was almost noon, they decided to make a quick stop at the clothing store across the street for the girls. After buying 27 baby dresses along with shoes, jackets, and hair accessories, they made their final stop to the grocery store to get food, diapers, baby shampoo and soap, toothbrushes… you name it they got it.

After a long, long shopping spree and putting everything in their responsible places, the couple crash on the couch seconds after entering their home. Glancing at the clock, the women notice they have 30 minutes until the girls should be arriving with Mrs. Kay. Rachel shoots of the couch and gets a lunch consisting of chicken nuggets and strawberries, washed down with a nice cold beverage of milk. Rachel prepared four bottles of milk in the fridge just in case.

She turned on the slide for the pool and set up the diapers in the bathroom. Seeing she still had five minutes to spare, she planted a wet kiss on her wife's mouth and prepared herself for a day of fun.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asked while sitting on the couch when she saw Rachel's leg start bouncing slightly and biting the inside of the thumbnail. She always knew what types of actions Rachel did when she was nervous or stressed, when something was bothering her, or even when she wanted some lady loving.

"Hmm, I guess I've been running around so much, I never allowed myself to be.. nervous." She said taking a deep breath. Brittany her into a hug and nuzzled into her neck "There going to love you baby. You know that. Let's just make this day as fun for them as possible hmm?" she hummed waiting for an answer while planting a long kiss on her wife's neck to calm her down.

Rachel relaxed at Brittany's touch as it was short-lasted considering the ring of the doorbell. Rachel pulled Brittany into one last tight hug before releasing from her grasp.

"Let's go get our babies" Rachel said with determination in her eyes. Brittany grinned excitedly and bounced over to open the door, grabbing Rachel's hair before she opened it.

She opened it slowly anticipation glowing from the surface of her skin. She opened wide enough to see three people.

The first girl they saw was Santana. From up close she looked far more stunning that the picture gave her justice for. She had her hair in braided pigtails with pink ribbons attached at the end of each one. Her dark denim overalls covered her dark red shirt with white heart across the front of it. Her white sketchers and pale pink socks finished her look. She hid behind Mrs. Kay.

The second girl they saw was Quinn. She was as well more miraculously way more beautiful up close. She had high pigtails with yellow bows on the top of them. She had on a pink fluffy sundress with white shoes just like Santana's. She was on Mrs. K's hip holding a stuffed worn-out lamb with a greyish color to its fur. She grinned through the pacifier in her mouth and kicked wildly when she saw Brittany smiling at her.

The blonde gladly took the baby away from Mrs. K placed her on her front so that Quinn was fully facing her. "Hello pretty girl" she cooed holding Quinn close. She was still giggling wildly as Rachel started to tickle under her chin. They all faced the front door to see Santana still hiding behind the older woman's leg.

"Tana, don't you wanna see miss Britt and miss Rachel? They sure do wanna meet you baby girl" said Mrs. K trying to convince the girl to come out from hiding. Santana vigorously shook her head and kept her face hidden.

Rachel passed by Quinn grabbing Brittany's nose and studying her face to crouch down to where Santana is grabbing Mrs. K's leg securely. "Hi sweetie. I'm miss Rachel. Are you Tana?" She said in her gentlest voice imaginable. The girl slowly came out of hiding with a slight pout on her face giving Rachel a cautious nod. "well you are a very pretty girl. Too pretty to be shy. Yeah?" she said rubbing up and down the girl's arm. Santana stuck her left thumb in her mouth and nodded again. Rachel let out her hand and Santana immediately took ahold of it.

"Well here are some overnight clothes, in these bags here hold pretty much everything they own. I'll be back tomorrow around this time to see how everything went. We'll discuss all the important stuff tomorrow as well. Call me if you need anything." She yelled over her shoulder leaving the four individuals in the front door.

"Let's get you girls inside okay?" Brittany said leading all the girls towards the family room in the kitchen. As they were walking through the house, Tana couldn't help but notice how big it was. She was a little troubled with the size because her old house was big like this. But her views were completely forgotten as they entered a room with a bunch of toys scattered across the floor.

Quinnie squealed and squirmed out of Brittany's hold onto the floor. She crawled over to a babyfied Jack-in-the-box, all you have to do is push a button and a baby frog pops out. Once she joyfully pushed the button, her joy instantly turned to horror as soon as she saw the giggling frog.

She screamed on the top of her lungs, making her pacifier fall out of her mouth. She began to cry, tears falling out of her eyes. The two women started to panic not knowing how to start consoling the distraught baby girl before them.

Santana's eyes got big as she watched her sissy/girlfriend continue to sob. Not many people knew her phobia of frogs, but Santana sure did. She toddled her way over to the distressed girl and took her face in her hands.

"No Cwry Qwuinnie no Cwry. Pwease nooo cwry" she kept repeating until her weeping turned to sniffling. Quinn looked deeply into the brunette's eyes and focused on her only her. She found it more and more easier to calm down looking at her sissy. Once her cries were no more, Rachel came over and kissed Santana on the head, "What a good big sister you are. She complemented while picking up the distraught girl while tears were silently falling from her eyes. "Ohh baby momm- Miss Rachel's sorry she forgot you don't like frogs. Quinnie kept her face hidden in the crook of Rachel's neck, slipping her two fingers into her mouth.

"How about we eat some nummy nummies and watch Cinderella?" Quinnie's head popped up clapped her hands laughing loudly. "Dats Quinnies bestest movie!" Santana squealed hugging Rachel. She laughed loudly placing the girls on the couch and popping in the movie for the girls. Brittany smile softly at her upcoming family and made her way to prepare the girl's food.

She returned with broken apart nuggets and tiny slices of strawberries for Quinine and full nuggets and strawberries for Tana. She had a bottle and Sippy cup of mink in each of her side pockets, a bib hanging out of her butt pocket some napkins balancing on her arm.

"Look girls look how silly Miss Brittany looks" Rachel said pointing at Brittany's struggle to balance everything in her arms. The girls giggled wildly kicking pointing at Brittany finally settling everything on the Coffee table beside the couch. "Miss Britty funny Qwinnie" Tana whispered to her little sister sitting next to her "Ah-huh!" she nodded trying her best to stop her giggling.

Once the laughing dies down, Brittany pulls Santana off the couch and sits her in front of the coffee table. "Eat up big girl" Brittany tried cooing, but Santana pouted and shook her head. "Yoo feed mee Miss Bwitt" Tana asked with hopeful eyes. "Why of course, that's what I'm here for" She said gladly taking a piece of strawberry up the Santana's lips.

"You want big girl food like Tana or a Bottle?" Rachel asked Quinnie still sitting with her on the couch. Quinnie thought about it for a minute and made her final decision. "BahBah!" she chanted while Rachel laughed softly. She got up to get the bottle for Quinnie and settled back on the couch. Quinnie climbed her lap and replaced her two fingers with the bottle she was being fed to by Rachel.

She looked up adoringly at Rachel and notice the older woman to start tearing up. She placed her petite hand on Rachel's face and traced it up and down her cheek. Her whole life, all Rachel really wanted was someone like Quinn and Santana. Two stunning babies that she can give as much live and compassion as her mother never gave her. All she's ever dreamed of was someone to look at her so motherly like Quinn was looking at her in that moment. The situation was so fulfilling she began to tear up.

After Quinn was fed and burped, it was at the same time Santana just got done eating. Seeing that no one was really paying attention to the movie anymore, and seeing the two exhausted looking girls, Brittany decided to declare nap time..

"I think someone's getting sleepy" she said looking at Quinn fighting to stay awake. Santana was rubbing her eyes placing her thumb in her mouth. Rachel picked up a dozing off Santana and placed her on her hip, while Brittany grabbed a now sleeping Quinn. They carried the sleeping girls to the couple's bedroom, since the girl's room was still in the works.

"Sleep tight Tana" Brittany whispered while they settled the girls down. Santana started to fuss wildly reaching for Rachel. "What's wrong baby girl?" Rachel asked with a furrowed brow. "Paci. I need Pacci and Quinnie need Wittewl Wamb. She wont sweep withowt it" she pouted looking over at a sleeping Quinn. Rachel rushed out the room to go looking for the stuffed lamb and two pacifiers while Brittany was with the girls in the bedroom. "I wike you mommy" Santana stated sleepily snuggling to Brittany's side. It brought unleashed tears to her eyes hearing that.

She always thought when Rachel used to call her mommy was the best feeling in the world, but hearing it from her soon to be daughter, was beyond striking. "I like you too Big girl" she cooed, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

Rachel entered the room with all the needed items for nap times. She gently placed the pacifier into Quinn's lips and places the stuffed lamb next to her side. She gave Santana her beloved pacifier and lovingly kissed her head. "Sleep well baby girl" she whispered to the girl. "Night night Mama" she said barely audible.

**ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA ADA**

**The next chapter will reveal how Rachel reacts to Santana calling her mommy. Please review and tell my what you would love to see happen! Any Ideas are welcomed! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
